Dark Side
by BlackNights24
Summary: Reborn is having trouble deciding if he should tell his lover his occupation as the best hitman in the world. But he isn't the only one hiding secrets. Song Fic. Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson. Yaoi R27


**My first ever song fic. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. Also, this is sort of an AU thing since Reborn never showed up to tutor Tsuna since he was tutored by Nono himself and never met Reborn.**

**I own nothing. If I did, we all know it wouldn't be as amazing as it is.**

* * *

_There's a place I know.  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

Reborn looked down at his petite lover in his arms who was fast asleep. He messed his with bangs, uncovering his lover's face. The brunette just kept sleeping, unknown to what was going on in Reborn's mind.

Reborn was finding it difficult to tell Tsuna of his job. He didn't want the brunette to leave him, but he also did not want to quit his job. Most of the people he dated knew of the mafia or were one night stands. The brunette in his arms were neither of those, so this was new to the hitman.

He sighed as he thought of his choices. The more the brunette stayed in the dark, the more chances of something bad happening.

_If I show it to you now.  
Will it make you run away?  
Or will you stay?_

The black haired hitman watched Tsuna run around their apartment getting ready for his classes. Reborn, being the sadist he is, decided not to wake up the other.

"You wanted this to happen didn't you," Tsuna growled, more like whined, as he finally had everything ready for his classes. Reborn chuckled as he looked towards the clock. His mind still on the subject of should he tell the brunette. "Five minutes," he smirked as Tsuna's eyes widened and he let out a curse before running out the door with a small 'Love you' thrown behind him.

That made the hitman feel worse. He pulled out his gun from the nightstand and sat on the bed, glaring at it.

With a sigh, he made up his mind. What ever happened, happened. You can not stop it, you can only make it happen.

He cursed once more, wishing he could stop it. But he wouldn't give up his job. The thrill of the hunt, but he also wouldn't give up the brunette. He would always be there.

_Even if it hurts.  
Even if I try to push you out, will you return?_

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, glaring right back at the other man. He was sick of how the other was avoiding him. He had no idea what he did, but he was going to find out. "I told you to drop it," the man growled, glaring right back.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," the brunette yelled, looking close to tears. This made the hitman stop in his tracks.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I already told you how I feel. Why won't you believe me that I'm not going anywhere!" Tsuna let some of his tears fall. Reborn continued to be quiet. He sighed before pulling the other to him, Tsuna's head hitting his chest.

"I'll tell...just not right now," Reborn whispered into his ear. Tsuna let his tears fall, but gripped tightly on his shirt. "You better. Because I'm not going anywhere and that will just hurt us both."

_And remind me who I really am.  
Please remind me who I really am._

Tsuna growled as he glared at the man sitting in front of him. He was really fed up. The other was always staring into space, ignoring his calls and texts, and even avoiding him. Yeah, the brunette was mad.

"I thought I told you to tell me these things," he said watching the other closely. Reborn remained silent, but did not look into Tsuna's eyes. That just fueled the younger's anger.

"Who do you think I am?" Reborn asked in a quiet tone, his hat covering his eyes so Tsuna could not see his expression. Tsuna sat in silence for a moment, stunned.

"I think you are a very protective man who takes things to the extreme. You hide things, you lie, and you yell a lot. You aggravate me to the point of no return and you piss me off to the point I want to stab you," the room was silent for a moment. A very long moment. Reborn was now glaring at him, his eyes soft though.

"But you are also kind and put up with my own problems. You are funny, you don't try to change me, you tell me how you honestly feel about a subject, and you care about me like no one else has. You have your ups and your downs. And I wouldn't change you," Tsuna was blushing like mad when he finished his little speech. Reborn smiled, even though the other couldn't see it since he was looking down at his feet, finding them very interesting at the moment.

He chuckled, making Tsuna look up at him with a strange look. "You really are interesting, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna pouted as he ranted at the other. Reborn just smirking as he half listened.

_Everybody's got a dark side.  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

Reborn sighed as he pulled out his gun for his lover to see. Tsuna stared at it with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted. "I have a fascination with guns," it wasn't a total lie. Tsuna remained silent, not taking his eyes off the weapon.

"So what?" he finally spoke, stunning the hitman. Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the man in front of him. "Is this what you were worried about. Your fascination with guns. Please. Takeshi has a fascination with swords and you don't see me screaming," Reborn chuckled as he continued to hear his lover rant.

"You make me so angry some times," Tsuna suddenly said, wrapping his arms around Reborn's waist tightly. "I love you. I love your anger issues," this made Reborn snort. He did not have anger issues. "I love your fascination with guns. I love you for you. You make me repeat this anymore times and I'll shoot you with your precious gun," Tsuna threatened. Reborn laughed, wrapping his own arms around the younger, dropping his gun onto the nightstand behind him. "And I have anger issues." Tsuna remained silent at that.

_Nobody's a picture perfect.  
But we're worth it.  
You know that we're worth it._

"I myself have my own little 'thing' that I like to do," Tsuna said, motioning towards himself. Reborn snorted once more. Tsuna glared at him lightly.

"And that is?" the hitman asked amused at the shorter man. Tsuna's glare hardened. "I like to learn any hand to hand combat moves. From boxing to karate to just about anything else," Tsuna explained, slightly irritated at Reborn.

Reborn chuckled before turning serious. "So I guess we both like dangerous things," he said. Tsuna smiled at him, "That doesn't change who we are. That just makes us unique."

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

Reborn looked around the empty apartment. Tsuna was still in school and wouldn't be back for about another hour or so. He was still contemplating if he should tell Tsuna about his job. He knew that Tsuna was questioning where he got the money for their apartment and his college funds were. Not to mention they always had some left over for just about anything.

Reborn was slowly hinting at the fact he was a hitman, but Tsuna was either too naive or he really didn't care. Reborn sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly. He felt his anger surge at the thought that his little lover wasn't taking him seriously, but he knew that wasn't the case. Tsuna always took things seriously when Reborn brought up certain topics.

With an aggravated growl he closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him, so that he can escape reality for a while.

_Like a diamond from black dust.  
It's hard to know it can become, a few give up._

"I will always stay by your side," a feminine voice said that belonged to a pink haired beauty. Her green eyes glowing with love. Reborn smiled at her, but quickly her look of love turned into one of distrust and fear.

"How am I suppose to love you when you are known for your lies. For all I know you are dating other women, possibly men to," her eyes were dark as she glared at the stunned hitman.

This happened many times, all of which the hitman thought were going to stay with him. Others didn't know and tried to confess, but were quickly shot down. Their tears, fear, anger, hatred. It all made the hitman turn away and stoic, knowing his place. He was one who worked in the dark, not to be loved or love. That was how it worked.

"Did you ever even love me?" Tsuna. Reborn felt his eyes widen as he stared into his current lover's caramel eyes. His eyes were glazed over with tears and pain. It made Reborn's own chest hurt as he gazed into them.

"Tsu-," "Why?" his eyes widen as blood dripped out of his mouth, a bullet wound on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Reborn felt tears in his own eyes as he heard many accusations and yells. As he felt the blood pour around his feet and tears drench his body like rain. He could barely keep sane until he felt the calming feeling of arms wrapping around him.

"Reborn. Wake up," and wake up he did. His onyx eyes opening to stare into Tsuna's caramel ones. But these were worried and not in pain. "Nightmare?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he held the hitman close to him. Reborn stilled as he continued to stare, still thinking he was dreaming. Tsuna, understanding, snuggled closer to the man.

With the warmth from their bodies, they both fell into dreamless sleep.

_So don't give up on me.  
Please remind me who I really am._

"We are going shopping and you are going to like it," the small brunette said as he pulled the older man out of their shared apartment. The man, willing to go on with it, faked a frown. "But I don't want to," Tsuna glared at him, knowing what he was doing. He could recognize his whiny, amused tone a mile away.

Tsuna pouted right back at him, using his own whiny, amused tone that he knew worked every time. To everyone. Including his grandpa and mom.

"But Reborn. You want me to go there alone?" he had fake tears in his eyes that made Reborn glare right back at him. "I will not go if you cry," he warned, turning serious. Tsuna just pouted more, his voice quivering. "Reborn," said man, looked away from him. Tsuna pulled on his shirt lightly to get his attention.

A small smirk of victory made its way onto Tsuna's face. "We should get going now, ne?" he giggled as he skipped away with Reborn's wallet. Said man glared daggers at his lover. "How in the nine Hells did you get my wallet?" he asked with a dangerous tone to it. Tsuna just smirked as he threw it back to his hitman.

"You really are out of it today. I could never pull that off if you were paying attention," Tsuna's voice was worried, making Reborn look away with a frown. "It is nothing."

Tsuna remained quiet for the rest of the trip to the store.

_Everybody's got a dark side.  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

"He is in the grocery store at this moment with some child," a cloaked figure said, his voice rough and deep. His only visible feature was his dark and demanding brown eyes that glared through the binoculars and into the store. He phone pressed to his ear with one hand while the other was holding the binoculars.

"Take out the child. If the rumors are right, then he should become a emotionless shell," the other person, a female, said on the other side of the phone. The man growled, "I don't see why a hitman would hire someone to take a hit," his voice was dangerous as he continued to follow the two in the store closely.

The female let out a small growl in warning. "This isn't something I can do. My skills could not take him down, but yours might," she explained impatiently. The man huffed as he also went quiet.

"I will see you in our meeting place, Poison Scorpion," he said before hanging up. He felt a pang in his heart as he saw how the two in the store interacted. He almost hated to do this, but the money that was offered was worth it.

_Nobody's picture perfect.  
But we're worth it.  
You know we're worth it._

"Ne, Reborn? What has been eating you," Tsuna could see it in his eyes that something was bothering the hitman. Something has been bothering him for months now and it was started to seriously piss off the brunette.

It didn't help to quench the brunette's increasing anger when his head started to hurt the moment they stepped foot in the store.

"Nothing is wrong," the fedora wearing man said, further angering the college student. Tsuna suddenly felt the need to duck and duck is exactly what he did. Not even a second later, a gunshot was heard and the spot where Tsuna once was was a bullet hole where his head was.

Reborn acted quickly, pulling out his own gun and taking aim. Tsuna's eyes narrowed when he noticed that his lover wasn't paying attention to him. He glared at the spot where the shooter was and notice a man, wearing nothing but black, making a quick escape. Tsuna also noticed how his lover pulled out a gun and followed the fleeing man.

"Damn man," Tsuna cursed as he followed him. Like Hell he was going to let Reborn have all the fun. The thoughts racing in his mind.

_Will you love me,  
Even with my dark side?  
Don't run away._

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," the man who shot cursed as he ran across rooftops, trying to get away from the man he knew was after his blood.

"Weak my ass. I knew I shouldn't have done it. Damn woman and her false knowledge," he growled as he jumped to another roof just to have a bullet rush past his face. He froze mid-step, nearly falling on the hard roof and break his nose.

He turned to his side and noticed the number one hitman was smirking at him with anger rolling off of his in tons. "You really think you can get away with trying to harm my lover?" he asked, his voice like daggers as he stepped closer to the terror frozen man.

"I should tear you apart for even the thought of it. But first, I need to know who paid you. I need to know who wants his head," Reborn spoke, his dangerous side kicking in as he shot the man's left knee. "Now."

The man whimpered as he was now kneeling before the man unwillingly. "I don't know her real name, but she is popular in the mafia business. Goes by the name Poison Scorpion," he said quickly, catching Reborn's widening of the eyes. He inwardly smirked, seeing his chase to get away.

"She hired me to kill the little guy," he said again. Reborn scowled, not noticing when Tsuna made his way onto the rooftop.

"Reborn, stop," Tsuna ordered. Reborn, involuntarily, stopped as he was about to pull the trigger to end the man's life. He turned to see his little lover behind him with the strangest of eyes. His eyes were glowing bright orange.

"No way," the bleeding hitman said as he finally got a clear and good view of the person who he was to kill. His eyes widening as he, now willingly, begun to bow to the brunette.

"I didn't know I was to shoot you. She never gave me a name, but she did put a high price on you and told me you would be with Reborn," he quickly said, his eyes showing even more fear then when he saw Reborn tailing him.

Reborn was utterly confused as he gazed at him lover with questioning eyes.

_Don't run away.  
Just tell me you that will stay.  
Promise me you will stay._

"You are not in the wrong, so you will be spared. But, you must tell Grandpa, in person, what you have done. He will see to either you life, or your death," the man shook at the thought of Nono, the Boss of Vongola.

Reborn glared at Tsuna angrily. "He tried to kill you! And you are just letting him off like that!?" he practically yelled, thankful no one was around.

"He was paid by someone. That is the person who deserves punishment. We will discuss this," he motioned towards the injured man and the gun, "when we get home," he finished, making the hitman tense. Reborn really wished that today could just be redone. To go back in time and make today never happen. He still wasn't ready to tell the brunette.

"You said Poison Scorpion, right?" Tsuna asked softly towards the man. He nodded quickly, not wanting to anger either of the two. Tsuna nodded and pulled out his phone. "This might take a while," he muttered as he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" the sweet voice of Gokudera Biachi was heard. Her tone clearly happy and clueless. "Decimo?" she questioned, making Reborn's eyes widen.

This entire time he was dating someone in the mafia. And he, the best hitman in the mafia, no, the world and he didn't know that his own lover was in the mafia.

"I would like to know why you put a hit on me."

_Don't run away.  
Don't rum away.  
Just promise me you will stay.  
Promise me you will stay._

"I did what?" Bianchi asked. Tsuna, knowing now that his cover was blown, felt his irritation grow to extreme heights. "The person who was with Reborn was me. You put a hit on me and you are lucky to escape with your life since I doubt Reborn would've let you off easy," well, Tsuna definitely got that right. Reborn would have tortured her and made her beg for forgiveness before even thinking about letting her die.

His thoughts were already thinking of her pain filled screams. "I am utterly sorry, Decimo. I had no idea it was you. I just wanted to get even with Reborn. I bet you didn't know that he was the number one hitman seeing as Nono likes to keep these things from you," she said in her still sweet tone, but the couple could hear her nervousness in her voice.

Tsuna felt himself smirking, a trait that he picked up from Reborn. "I never said you were off the hook. You, along with the hitman you hired, are to come clean to my Grandpa and his guardians. Heck, now you also have to come clean in front of my guardians as well. That means your brother as well, Ms. Gokudera," he could feel her nerves coming through the phone.

Reborn remained silent, knowing that now he couldn't get a hold of her if both the ninth and tenth generation were to be involved. He knew they were protective of the Decimo if even he couldn't find out who he is because they didn't want anyone knowing.

"Have a good day," Tsuna abruptly closed his phone, turning away from the fallen hitman and to his hitman lover.

"You can head home, I just need to make a final call to Kyoya," Reborn frowned, but did as he was told since this gave his more time to actually think.

"I will be waiting, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Will you love me?  
Ohh~_

_Everybody's got a dark side.  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's picture perfect.  
But we're worth it.  
You know that we're worth it._

Tsuna and Reborn sat on their shared bed staring at each other. Tsuna was curious how this man was able to find time for him when he was the best at what he does while Reborn was trying to comprehend how this man in front of him was a Mafia Don.

"So I am guessing you were trying to find a way to tell me you were involved in the mafia, huh?" Tsuna asked. His voice unusually quiet as he pulled his knees close to his chest, putting all of his weight on the wall behind him. Reborn remained silent.

Tsuna sighed as he pulled out his X Gloves, the gloves he wore when he was in 'Boss Mode' as his friends had started to call it.

"Reborn. How do you feel about me?" he asked, his voice quiet and his eyes downcast.

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

Reborn looked stunned as he stared at Tsuna with mix emotions. "I...," he couldn't say it, in fear of what the younger will do. Bianchi blew up when he told her he loved her. Saying how he was paid to lie and kill since he wasn't apart of a family like she was. How he just went with whoever he felt like; whoever paid him the most.

"Reborn? I need you to answer me," Tsuna said, looking into his lover's eyes. His own caramel eyes pleading and looking for something in the hitman's onyx eyes. He looked away, not noticing the tears that were beginning to gather in Tsuna's eyes.

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, tears gone as he glared at the man. He was tired of crying over him if he couldn't say the three words that he was looking for.

Reborn looked up into Tsuna's angry and hurt eyes. He done it again. He hurt the one he loved most by being a hitman. He looked away once again with a glare directed at the floor. He was waiting for the words of hate and venom.

That never came.

_Don't run away._

_Promise, You'll stay._

Reborn was taken aback when he felt thin arms wrap themselves around his neck. He could feel the tears hitting his shoulder as Tsuna nuzzled his neck.

"You are an idiot, selfish, ass who kills people for money," ow, stung. "You lie and cheat and make my heart hurt. You blow me off, ignore me, avoid me, and act like everything is fine," this wasn't helping the hitman at all. And he doubted it was helping Tsuna.

"So why in the nine Hells can't I stop loving you? Can you answer that? Cause I know I can," Reborn felt his eyes widen as he felt Tsuna's lips on his. The sweet taste of Tsuna quickly overcoming his senses as he deepened the kiss.

He bit Tsuna's lower lip, asking for entrance. Tsuna opened it hesitantly, tears still pouring out of his eyes. Reborn wasted no time in mapping out his little lover's mouth. He pulled the brunette onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tsuna moaned into the kiss before pulling away from the hitman, who didn't seem happy about that.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked again, not looking away from the hitman as he straddled his lap. Reborn looked into the hurt but loving eyes of his lover.

_**His **_lover.

He smiled at him. Making Tsuna smile back nervously. "I love you."

Tsuna nuzzled into his neck again, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you to," he said, relief flooding his system.

Reborn was still his.


End file.
